Here Comes Your Forever
by Imagineifyourdreamscometrue
Summary: Austin Moon was Marino High's Cliché bad boy. When he gets in trouble again, there becomes some consequences. *Based on "A Walk To Remember". Meet Ally Dawson, A shy girl, who encounters Austin.
1. Chapter 1

Moment to Remember

**A/N**: Hey Guys! This is my first Auslly story ever so… yeah. This fanfiction was kind of based off the movie "A Walk To Remember" So I hope you like!

Chapter 1

*Austin's POV*

I was at home, just chilling. I was just at home trying to cram in today's homework. I cannot get my grade any lower. I was interrupted by my thoughts with my phone ringing. I answer with a "Hello?" "Austin!" My buddy, Dez said. "What do you need man?" "Our new friend Elliot hasn't even done the legendary Marino High Belly Flop into our school swimming pool!" "He Hasn't? Almost every cool person has done it." "We're trying to convince him to. Can you help us try to convince him?" "I Don't know Dez, i-" "Please…." "Fine…" I groaned. But, this will help my rep. I tell my mom I'm going out. I bet she thinks I'm going to the library to study. That's because I lied to her. I shake it off, and go to the school parking lot. When I arrive, all of my friends are there. "Hey!" They all greet me. "So, we're trying to convince Elliot to jump off the diving board and do a belly flop. Help?" Dallas**(1) **says. "Sure." I say as I walk over to Elliot. "Come on, we all have done it." "I don't know man. This looks dangerous." "Trust me, it's not. I will even do it with you." "Really?" "Sure." I said. "Okay. I'll do it." "Awesome!" I yelled. He took off his shirt and pants. I didn't even bother. We climbed up the ladder. Our friends were cheering. "DO IT, DO IT!" When we get to the top, Elliot nods his head. "1, 2,3!" He jumps, but I pretend to. I laugh. He then does it. When I expect him to get up, he doesn't. Uh-Oh. This isn't good. "GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I yell. We all rush to get him. I hear police signals. And, Elliot's all bloody. He's also unconscious.

** *1: If your new, Dallas is Ally's Old Crush. **

So, review, and/or follow and favorite for me to continue! Cheerio! PS: I know this is short, its because im not sure about it.


	2. Guilty

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or A walk to remember.

**A/N**: Hey Guys! I decided to continue this story, so I hope you like!

_Previously on HCYF:_ _Elliot nods his head. "1, 2,3!" He jumps, but I pretend to. I laugh. He then does it. When I expect him to get up, he doesn't. Uh-Oh. This isn't good. "GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I yell. We all rush to get him. I hear police signals. And, Elliot's all bloody. He's also unconscious._

"Oh No!" We all yell. We panic because of all those police sirens. Dez and I try to pull him out. We succeed, but the police sirens are even more closer. Elliot is unconscious, and he has a bloody nose. This is not good. All of our friends ditch us, making us the only ones there. Dez ditches me. Which I was a little shocked. I try to pull Elliot to my car, but it turns out he is heavy. This is probably not my best choice, but I leave him there. I get in my car, and get out of this place. The police cars turn around to chase me. I keep looking back to see if I lose them. I don't keep my eyes on the road. I bump into a pile of debris, and I hear a bone snap. My glass window breaks a little. My head is in pain, and my leg hurts. I see a light flashing on me. "Son, I have to ask you to come with us." The policeman said. I wince in pain. I get out of my broken car, and get into the police car. When we get to the police station, the police ask me," So, can I ask you why you were here?" I stumble for words. I cannot come up with anything. "That's what I thought. Since this is the first time you've gotten in trouble with **the law, **I'm gonna let you off with a warning. But I warn you boy, if I catch you and your buddies again, more serious consequences will happen. But, im gonna tell your principal. So, that's your only consequence. Now, your dismissed." I limp to see my mom there. I saw her, looking at me disappointed. "Austin. Im taking you to the hospital. Just get in the car." I limp to the car. I see her crying. I now feel guilty. When we get to the hospital, she tells the doctor that I got in a little car accident. The doctor wraps my leg up, and puts a bandage on my head. "Okay, so your leg is sprained, and I wrapped it up. I need you to see me next month. I will write a prescription for pain-killer pills." She writes a little note. "Okay, see me next month! Bye." We head out the door. While we are driving home, I say," Mom, I'm sor-" "Don't say anything. We will speak this at home." When we get home, I sit on my bed, looking up on the ceiling. I remove my shirt, and lie to sleep. Even lying in bed, I couldn't sleep. I went on my phone, and went on twitter**.(1) **

** Austin_moon: Had a pretty sucky night. **

I turned off my phone, and went to sleep. When I slept, I had a dream.

_Dream:I go back to see if Elliot is okay. I see him getting eaten by wolves. Elliot screams "HELP! HELP!" I try to help him, but I fail. He gets eaten by wolves. I sit there helpless. The wolves then stare at me. I try to run, but the wolves get to me. "NO, NO!" I feel pain, and I go into darkness. As I rise up to the sky, people tell me," You failed to be good, your only doing this to improve your reputation." I shake. _

I wake up with a gasp. No. I cannot let Elliot suffer for my mistake. I tiptoe down to the living room. Oops, I can't because my mom is there. I tiptoe back up to my room, and sleep feeling guilty inside.

***1: This is set in 2013. Not 1998 like AWTR. So, sorry if I got you confused.**


	3. Ally

Chapter 3:

_ Previously on HCYF:_ _I wake up with a gasp. No. I cannot let Elliot suffer for my mistake. I tiptoe down to the living room. Oops, I can't because my mom is there. I tiptoe back up to my room, and sleep feeling guilty inside_

Austin's POV

I wake up the next morning, to see my mom gone. She left a note saying

Dearest Austin, Had to go to work early. I made you some pancakes. Please don't make a mess. –Mom

I leave the note on the table, and find a plate of pancakes on the table. I get a fork, and start eating them. Plain. This is what I do when I'm feeling down. After I'm finished eating, I call my friend for a ride. Trent beeps his car horn. "HURRY UP MOON." I stuff some money in my backpack, and run to his car. When we get to school, I meet my friends at our regular spot at the front of the school. I high-five my friends. We then see a brunette girl walking by us. **(FYI, Ally is her season one look.) **"She wore that skirt in the fifth grade." Kira said. She then says," Nice sweater." She smiles. "Thank You." We all snickered. Even I found it funny. "Thank you." Dez mocks. We laugh again. The bell then rings. We all head to class. Before I can even step inside my 1st Period class, the intercom beeps. "Austin Moon, I need you in my office now." The principal says. I sigh, and walk to the principal's office. When I get there, says," Austin Moon, the police officers told me that you were in school property in after-hours. Am I not or am I correct?" I want to lie, but I can't. "Yes." "Hmm. I should've known. This is your 4th time getting in trouble with the **school**. Your 4th offense Mr. Moon. I already informed your mother, she is very disappointed in you. Okay, your punishments. You have to do tutoring for our sister school, WildLife High school. You know, the one with the jaguar mascot? Moving on, you have to participate in the spring play." I groan. "But-" "No Buts. You brought this on yourself. Don't blow it Austin. Now, your dismissed." He handed me a tardy slip to give to my 2nd Period teacher.

*The Next Day*

I wake up to a sudden shaking. "Austin.. wake up." "Mom, it's Saturday no school." "Tutoring." I groan, and wake up to get dressed. Next thing I know, I'm on a bus, driving to Wildlife. I see a girl sitting across from me. She's reading the book "To Kill A Mockingbird". I recognize her. Ally Dawson. She's been in all of my classes since the 1st grade. I look out the window, continuing to listen to my music. The bus come to an abrupt stop. Wildlife. A school I've never been to. I walk out and come inside to tutor someone. A guy. He is a little chubby, and has glasses. "Hi." I say. "Hello." "What's your name?" "Chuck. ***1*** "Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand. He just stares at me with a "Seriously?" face. I put my hand back in my pocket.

** -2 hours later-**

** "**So, you have to figure out what x is by using mental math. What do you think?" "You know what I think? I think this is Bull!" He storms out. "That makes the two of us." I whisper to myself. I get back on the bus, and the girl reading walks over to me. "He's not that hard to tutor you know. You just take it easy on him. He's easy to burst." I just continue to listen to music and look out the window. "Do you know me?" She said. "How could I not? Let's see, you were in all my classes since the 1st grade, you always wear that greenish sweater vest. You also look at your feet when you walk." I say. She smiles. "How do you do it?" "what?" "Be popular." "Well, you have to likeable. You obviously have to be hot, funny, easy on the eyes. Here's the mind- blowing part. You have to have a lot of clothes." I say. She frowns. Ally walks over back to her seat. I slump back and continue to listen to this rock band stuff.

-Sunday-

My mom makes me go to church. I dress in a nice shirt and pants. When we sit in the pews, everybody stares at the bandage on my head. Even the minister. I look over at the choir, I see her again. Ally. She has a white robe over her head. Gosh, is she everywhere I go? "Please stand." Someone says. We all stand. "I'll remember the lord, even in my darkest days." The choir starts. "The lord is a bird, trying to help us, and conquer our sins." **(2) I** raise an eyebrow. That really doesn't make sense, but I'm distracted by her beautiful singing. Yes. I do admit it's beautiful. When church is finally over, my mom drives me home. At home, my mom asked me to cook some pasta. "So, I heard your father is in town. I heard he's moving here." "And, I should care why? He left us mom." "I know but he is still your father." "I Know, I hate that he just walked away and left." "Its not like that honey." "I don't care. He's not here right now." My mom gives up and reads her newspaper. The pasta is finally done. I put it out of the stove and let it cool. After dinner, I go on my phone. Apparently, on the Helen show, Taylor swift did a live performance. I could care less. I have more problems to deal with. My phone then buzzed.

** Dez **

** Did you visit Elliot yet? He's been in the hospital for a week. We've all visted him. Text me later. **

{1}Chuck is Dez's enemy.

{2} Sorry if this is not your religion, it kind of played out in my story.

** For me to update a 4****th**** chapter, I need more reviews and followers! Review review review! Bye! –Imagineifyourdreamscometrue-**


End file.
